Balthazar Returns
by momijisora
Summary: Decades after the charmed ones, only one Halliwell remaines. Can she help save innocents with a whitelighter that is agents her using the book? and Well Balthazar be a enemy or allie. Read to find out!


Balthazar Returns.

I do not own any of the character's or charmed I just own Rose and the idea.

My white lighter stood in front of me, both of us breathing heavily. "Look, how am I gonna learn to control my powers or learn more about magic if you don't let me near the book?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and orbed us down the stairs. Yep, that's right, even after decades, The Halliwells still live here. You think the would have got tired of it but nope, still here, anyways back to my problem. "Look I don't need you flipping thought the book of shadows and doing something stupid." He looked to the ceiling as if listing to someone. "I've got to go, when I get back I'll let you try out ONE spell that I approve of. But until then, STAY OUT OF THE ATTIC!" He said orbing up. "We're not done, get back here LOGIN!" I sighed in frustration and sat down in the closest chair. 'I know he's just looking out for me but I can handle myself.' I thought. Then something accrued to me. Why not just make a spell up. I held my arms in front of me like I was holding the book. I thought for a few minutes then said what came to my mind.

"_Up in the attic_

_The book sits alone_

_Bring it down to my arms below_

_Its time for its pages_

_To be turned_

_Lets see what the book of shadows can have me learn_."

Suddenly the book was in my arms. "I cant believed It worked!" I said opening it.

I passed by a bunch of spells and found one page folded. "hmm, that's weird" I opened it and read it out loud. "Balthazar…A high leave demon, know for killing witch's." in sharpie somebody added "Killed by the charmed ones." My ancestors killed him, I knew the story. It was told to me and my sisters when we were little. It always made me cry.

"Well. Since he's dead…." I said to myself. I read the spell a few time in my head and then stood up. Login told me that when you say a spell it has to come from the heart. I moved some furniture out of the way and stood close to the wall. "Okay, here go's nothing. I closed my eyes and shook out my body.

"_Magic forces black and white_

_Reaching out through space and light_"

As I said this a wind currents started to form a circle in front of me. I kept my eyes opened and watched as I said the last bit of the spell

"_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring the demon Balthazar here_."

A light appeared and the wind got stronger. Login appeared and in front of me. "Rose! This is what I was talking about! Which spell did you use?" He sounded angry, in like a worried way. "It's not supposed to work! He's dead!" I yelled over the noise. I suddenly disappeared and in front if stood a big red and black demon looking confused. "I'm.. alive." he said, looking at his body then us. I went closer to Login, peeking over his shoulder. I smiled at myself, proud that the spell worked. I walked in front of Login and began to talk "Hi, I'm rose, nice to meet you, want to be friends? I-" Login put his hand over my mouth, stopping my words. Balthazar suddenly looked angry. "You brought me back?" I nodded. "She didn't know what she was doing. There's no need for fighting." Login said. "Where's Phoebe? Where are the charmed one?" He shouted, throwing a energy ball at us. Login orbed us close to the door, away from harm. "They died decades ago." Login said, with a straight face. He seemed surprised. "It cant be…" Then Balthazar shimmed away. "Are you insane, or just plan stupid?" Login said, letting go of me. I stood my ground. "IT WASENT SUPPOSED TO WORK! He was killed by the charmed ones."

"Apparently not!" I got mad. "You should have let me talk to him, I'm supposed to saving the innocent. What if he gets mad and go's around killing people? Then what? This wouldn't have happened if you would have just let me practice magic!" I took some breaths, still glaring at him. He looked stunned. I never lash out like that, ever. I composed my self and opened the door.

"I know the elders are gonna want to know what happened you go explain and ill go look for him."

"Just.. please be careful." he said sounding a little hurt. I slammed out, not wanting to face him. ' I know its not all his fault , but still..' I thought. I began to walk around the corner and then though. 'It'll be a long walk to the graveyard, and if he's not there it'll be a long way back.' I looked around and saw nobody around. "If I say spell it wouldn't be personal gain, it would be to help him and innocents." I took a breath and started to chant.

"_Send me to Balthazar_

_Send me to him_

_Take me to him_

_As fast as the wind_."

My body felt light and then the ground was gone. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I felt ground. A few seconds later, I found ground. I opened my eyes and saw I was standing in front of my families crypt. I knew he could sense me enter but he just sat there, in front of Phoebe's grave.

"So its true…" He said, his voice sounded so sad and empty. I walked over to him slowly. When he didn't move I sat next to him.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't think the spell would work. I thought at most I get a balloon and a piece of paper saying, "Got'cha." I said smiling at the end. He chuckled a little, standing up. I stood up to.

"Did she die happy?" he asked looking at me. I looked back at him,

"I know she did." He took a few deep breaths and walked out side.

"Where's your car?" He asked looking back at me. I followed him out and laughed. "Umm. Yea. I used a spell to find you, and get here… but I have a question."

I said, I didn't look into his eyes again, he was pretty scary.

"I was hoping you would like to be friends, and you could live with me at the manor, I live alone so it should be okay, right? And there's food and everything. And I promise I wont be so annoying."

I said taking a breath.

He looked at me, like I was pray, he was studying me.

"Well since I don't have anywhere else to go, I guess I well." I smiled and hugged him. "Great!" I let go and blushed.

"Opps, sorry. Anyways cant you turn human, I mean that's what I heard."

I said, looking away from him. As I said the words he transformed in to his human self. "Great, now lets see, how do I get us back.." Rose said with a serious face. Balthazar grabbed her hand and shimmed us back to the manor. "HOLY CRAP!" I said yelling. I backed away from him, and ran into the kitchen. "Login LOGINLOGINLOGIN!" I called up to the ceiling. "You okay?" Balthazar asked, walking in behind me. "Yea yep I'm great!" I opened the fridge and pulled out a black container. Then I grabbed two cups and pour the containments of the container in them I pushed one to Balthazar and chugged the other one down, "Hurry and drink that before Login gets here." I said pouring me another one and chugging it down again. He drank it down and was surprised to taste scotch. "Is this-" "Shhh!" I said as Login orbed in. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Tell me everything, You have a cut on your elbow!" He said grabbing me and healing me. "Login, Login, listen! Balthazar said that we are friends and he's gonna stay here with me, and he can teleport! Like the cartoons we used to watch!" I said excitedly, shaking him. "Cole." Balthazar said. We both looked at him.

"You can call me Cole, it's easier to say then Balthazar all the time." He said, I smiled in excitement.

"You can share a room with me!" I said, pulling him toward the stairs. "NO!" Login said, picking me up and holding me away from him. "You can stay in the master bedroom nobody uses it anyways, and there are gonna be some rules."

Login said as I sat on his shoulders.

"And you young missy," he said picking me off of him and putting me in front of him. "The elders are very upset that you bought a killer back, there gonna want a word." I pouted, I hated going to the elders, they always made me feel uneasy. I used my puppy eyes on him and he sighed.

"Fine ill tell them your tired and you need your rest, but tomorrow for sure you got to go." I hugged him. "Yay! thank you!" he hugged me back and then orbed up. "Want to do some spells?" I asked Cole. I went in to the living room and he followed. Just as I was opening the book of shadow's Login orbed down and grabbed it. "This is what got you in trouble in the first place!" he said, putting it in they attic. "ILL FIND AWAY AROUND THAT BARRIER, YOU'LL SEE!" I shouted at him. Cole looked like he was un comfy, so I sighed. "I'm being childish again. Sorry, why don't you go to the room and ill bring up some blankets." I said walking into a hall closet. I heard him walking up the stairs. I grabbed the biggest blanket I could. 'I hope this fits.' I thought bringing it up. I knocked on the door and say him asleep on the bed. I giggled and put the blanket over him. "I see why phoebe like you, your really cute, and despite the fact that your evil, you still seem like a great guy." I said softly, turning off the lights before I left.

Cole turned over and put his hands under his head. 'the charmed ones are gone and there's only one Halliwells left, this is gonna be an interesting time.' I thought as he closed his eye's for a much needed rest.

Well what do you think review please!~


End file.
